Reman Dynasty
The Reman Dynasty was a Dynasty founded by Reman Cyrodiil when he was named Emperor, after the events at the Battle of Pale Pass. Reman Cyrodiil (reign: 1E 2703–1E 2762) Reman Cyrodiil founded the Reman Dynasty after he led the joint armies of the Colovians and Nibeneans against the Akaviri invaders at the Battle of Pale Pass. Upon their defeat, the Akaviri invaders recognized him as Dragonborn and swore unceasing loyalty to him. In fact, it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor, although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime. During his rule, Reman Cyrodiil unified Cyrodiil and conquered Valenwood and Alinor. Reman was later worshiped as a conqueror god of the same name, Reman. Brazollus Dor (reign: 1E 2762–?) Brazollus Dor ascended to the throne after Reman Cyrodiil died. He is known to have led the vanguard into battle.2920, vol 03 - First Seed Dor had generally little interest in matters of the state, and was not considered a particularly capable ruler, preferring to spend most of his time in his county estate near Skingrad. He assigned most of his duties to his Potentate, Sidri-Ashak which is often seen as his one wise decision since Ashak proved to be a gifted administrator.Loremaster's Archive: Reman II – The Limits of Ambition Kastav (reign: ?–1E 2806) Kastav ascended to the throne after Brazollus Dor died. In the year 1E 2801, Kastav ordered the Dragonguard of Skyrim to seize hostages from Markarth and Hroldan to ensure that the Jarls "meet their conscription quotas." The Master of the Dragonguard at that time protested against this but his protest was denied by the Emperor. The hostages were housed and trained. Later, in 1E 2804, Emperor Kastav ordered the Dragonguard to suppress the Winterhold Rebellion but the Master refused to do so. In response, Kastav ordered for their supplies to be cut off. In 1E 2805, Sky Haven Temple was besieged and the city of Winterhold was sacked by a failed Dragonguard recruit named Kalien.Annals of the Dragonguard Having been declared too incompetent to rule the Empire, Kastav was deposed and succeeded by Reman Cyrodiil I, In 1E 2806, the new Emperor ordered for the siege to end when he was crowned. Reman Cyrodiil II (reign: 1E 2806–1E 2851) Reman Cyrodiil II ascended to the throne after Kastav Cyrodiil died. He had his armies invade Morrowind. He died in battle. Reman Cyrodiil III (reign: 1E 2877–1E 2920) Reman Cyrodiil III was the last emperor of the Reman Dyansty and Empire. He and his son Juliek Cyrodiil were assassinated which resulted in the end of the Reman Dynasty. The Akaviri Potentates took over leadership of the Empire. Versidue Shaie (reign: 1E 2920–2E 324) Versidue Shaie was the first Akaviri Potentate following the assassination of Reman Cyrodiil III. He was a Tsaesci, and was assassinated by the Morag Tong in 2E 324. Savirien Chorak (reign: 2E 324–2E 430) Savirien Chorak was the second and last Akaviri Potentate following the death of his father Versidue Shaie. He and all his heirs were assassinated in 2E 430 by the Morag Tong, which began the Interregnum. Trivia *The Reman Dynasty was one of two groups to reach the realm of Aetherius.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Birthsigns Sources *''Annals of the Dragonguard'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil'' *''2920, The Last Year of the First Era'' *''Remanada''